Junto a Ti
by lixy-chan
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Karin tuviera una visión de lo que ocurriría en la pelea contra Danzou y evitara así la traición de Sasuke?
1. Prologo: Visión

La pelea con Danzou cada vez se tornaba mas dura, a Sasuke le costaba llevar su ritmo en ocasiones, y Danzou también estaba muy malherido.

Entonces fue cuando ocurrió todo.

Danzou me tomo como rehén. No podía zafarme, es fuerte su agarre.

Pido ayuda a Sasuke confiando en el.

Me mira y me dice "_no te muevas Karin_"

Confió en el, espero que me rescate.

Sentir sus brazos, su Chakra, ser rescatada por ti.

Más no es así.

No siento sus brazos siendo rescatada.

No siento alivio.

Lo que siento es su chidori traspasando mi pecho.

No logro sentir dolor por el momento, pero si siento mi fuerza desparecer. Danzou deshace el agarre y yo caigo al suelo de la peor manera.

Todo acabo para mi, y también para Danzou.

Inclusive para Sasuke.

Sasuke, estas perdido en el mundo de la obscuridad. ¿No puedes ver acaso una leve luz?

No

Esa es la respuesta.

_No_

Ya no ves la luz, estas perdido, sumido en ese mundo de venganza y maldad, no volverás a ser el Sasuke que todos conocían. Aquel que yo conocí o quise conocer.

Caminas hasta Danzou, estas por rematarlo, pero el…

Ocurre todo. Solo veo a metros una explosión, es Danzou, tu lograste escapar de el.

Estas vivo.

Escucho al hombre de la mascara decir que me mates.

No te soy útil y se demasiado.

Tú sigues las órdenes de Madara.

Estas a punto de matarme.

Lo siento, lo veo en tu mirada llena de…_nada_, te da igual si muero o no, te da igual si me matas, ya no te importa quien muera o quien no, solo quieres venganza, muerte y venganza, es lo único que deseas, si así lo quieres mátame.

Pero eso no aliviara tu sed de sangre, solo alimentas ese odio.

Por eso, aunque estas a punto de terminar mi existencia en este mundo te digo:

—No servirá de nada.

Sonrío

Te hubiera dicho un "_te amo_" o un "_ya no sufras_", mas no es así.

Con mis pocas energías que me quedan alzo mi voz lo suficientemente audible para ti y te digo.

—No servirá…de nada

Me ves, sabes que tengo razón pero no te importa.

Solo estoy feliz de que seas tu quien me vea partir.

_Morir por ti_

Sonrió de nuevo y una lágrima corre por mi mejilla.

_Estoy lista_

Estoy lista para _morir_

O por lo menos eso creo.

Estas a punto de hacerlo.

Tu chidori brilla, y da temor.

Tu Chakra ah cambiado, me da gusto que sea tu Chakra cálido el ultimo que sienta.

Me miras con indiferencia, o eso trato de ver, ya que cuando estas a punto de clavarme tu chidori — de nuevo — desvías la vista.

No me ves.

¿Por que?

_¿Por que?_

¿Por que no me ves?

Y va ocurrir, tu chidori me va a matar, tú me vas a matar.

Pero cuando estoy a punto de morir.

* * *

Abro los ojos con frustración, miro a todas partes encontrando a Sasuke a metros de mí, no tengo la herida en mi pecho, no siento nada de muerte en mí. _¿No fue real?_

_¿Fue una visión?_

Una visión del futuro.

Danzou esta a punto de tomarme como rehén, pero ya sabia que ocurriría, evito su agarre y retrocedo varios metros de el. Caigo de nalgas al duro concreto mientras miro la escena y mi cabeza da vueltas.

Sasuke y Danzou me ven con sorpresa.

¿Como lo hice?

No se.

Sabía que ocurriría pero ¿como fui tan hábil?

De nuevo…_no se_.

Sasuke aprovecha el instante en el que Danzou aun me ve con sorpresa y su chidori solo lo perfora a el.

Danzou murió.

Yo no.

¿Como ocurrió?

¿Que paso?

No entiendo nada

Sasuke se acerca a mí, me mira y hace una mueca, ¿es acaso eso una sonrisa? Entonces me dices

—Fuiste hábil Karin

¿Que responder?

¿Que decir cuando viste lo que ocurriría?

_El_

Sasuke

¡_Tu_ Sasuke!

¡Te iba a matar!

Te veo

Me ves.

Y respondo

—De ahora en adelante seguirás tu solo, tu y Madara hacen mejor equipo.

Te volteas y de espaldas me dices.

—No tienes a donde ir.

Es verdad, no tengo a donde ir, y lo mas seguro es que los de la hoja me hallen y encarcelen. No estoy dispuesta a eso. Pero si me quedo contigo, Sasuke, no obtendré nada bueno. Si voy contigo me veré atrapada de nuevo por esos ojos, por ese cuerpo, por ese Chakra.

Me veré sumida en la inconsciencia, no seré dueña de mis actos, quedare atrapada en la oscuridad, me arrastraras contigo, no veré luz nunca mas, te seguiré a donde vayas, compartiré tu odio y anhelo de venganza, seré tuya…y es lo que no quiero, no ahora, no así, no mas.

Pero mis sentimientos me delatan, podre sentir rencor hacia ti por haber tratado de matarme en un futuro inexistente, pero eres demasiado para mi que estoy a punto de perderme en esa mirada indiferente, esa mirada oscura y penetrante.

Me odio a mi misma por hacer esto!

—Me las arreglare.

—Como quieras.

Dices y nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, sin mantener la mirada, sin movernos.

— ¿A dónde vas? — te pregunto mientras veo como caminas lejos de mi.

—Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia.

Frunzo el ceño y me aproximo a ti.

— ¿Crees que te delatare? — te acuso con ambas manos en la cadera, alzo una ceja y mordisqueo mi labio inferior.

—No, pero si has decidido dejar Taka, no veo porque preocuparte a donde me dirija — responder tan serio y vagamente.

—¿Desde cuando sigue siendo Taka?, según tengo entendido dejamos a Juugo y a Suigetsu atrás, ¿Eso es compañerismo?

—…

—¿Qué pasara con ellos?

—…No es de incumbencia.

—Linda respuesta, pero, ¿no te das cuenta, Sasuke?, ese par son unos idiotas, Juugo en cualquier momento matara a Suigetsu y Taka jamás volverá.

—Hmp.

Fue lo que obtuve de respuesta, ese estúpido sonido, eso que no se acerca ni a monosílabo.

—Ya ya ya, retiro lo que dije, si estas de acuerdo conmigo, o los buscas o Taka se acabo — dije.

_Por mi que se acabe, con no ver al estúpido ese._

Y ha comenzado. No soy dueña de mis actos.

Me e perdido en tu mirada.

Ahora Sasuke, estaré contigo hasta el final

Volteas y me ves, me dices que es hora de marcharnos, los de la hoja podrían llegar. Y tienes razón ciento que alguien se acerca, su Chakra es fuerte y sigiloso. Y aparece, es una chica de cabellos rosados, llama a Sasuke diciéndole que ha dejado konoha para unirse a ti. Mas tu solo te limitas a sonreír irónicamente, me ves y luego la ves a ella para después decir, gritar.

—No te necesito, ¿sabes lo que tengo planeado hacer?

Y ella te responde con un tono de vos chillón a mi parecer.

—No…pero hare lo que tu me pidas Sasuke kun.

Se lo que le dirás, tu destruirás konoha, es parte de tu nueva venganza. Y así es, se lo dices, y ella cambia su semblante por uno radicalmente temeroso.

Volteas hacia mí y le das la espalda a ella, se notó en su mirada celos, celos de mí, si supiera que yo no significo nada para ti, solo soy una herramienta y nada más.

Me dices, ordenas que nos vallamos, comenzamos a caminar y me di cuenta que se acercaba, tu volteaste y evitaste el kunai que traía en mano, la lanzaste varios metros al aire de una patada en el vientre sacándole el aire, me tomaste de la mano, me arrastraste corriendo a un lugar lejano de esa joven pelirosa , mas yo voltee a verla y nos veía, de nuevo estaba celosa, triste, me compadezco de ella, siento lo mismo que ella siente por ti, mas yo se que no significo nada para ti, ella aun tiene esperanza, no es mala persona.

Trato de llevar tu ritmo, eres veloz, saltamos de rama en rama, hacia una dirección inconcreta, te veo de reojo y noto que tú también me ves. Entonces te detienes y yo te imito.

Te paras frente a mí y mantenemos una guerra de miradas. Te acercas a mí, de hecho te acercas demasiado y me dices.

—No se por que motivo me ves así ni por que no quieres seguir en taka, pero sea lo que sea quiero saber.

No te puedo responder, estas muy cerca de mi, estoy nerviosa.

Reúno valentía y fuerzas y trato de decirte el por que de mi comportamiento. Las palabras salen con fluidez, como si dependiera de no titubear mi vida.

¿Agache la mirada, por que lo hacia?

Sentí una de tus manos en mi hombro.

Tu flujo de Chakra tan apacible, como me gusta sentirlo.

—_Olvídalo_

¿Que fue eso?

—No lo repetiré, así que sigamos con nuestro camino, debemos llegar a un lugar seguro.

Retomamos nuestro camino hacia la guarida pero de nuevo nos detuvimos. Alguien se acercaba, un Chakra fuerte y puro. También venia otra persona, su Chakra también es fuerte.

¿Qué hago yo entre una multitud de ninjas poderosos siendo yo una débil kunoichi?

Le avise a Sasuke que alguien se acercaba, entre ellos la chica que anteriormente apareció.

Sasuke me pidió estar detrás de el, como si le cubriera la espalda. Normalmente Sasuke hubiera huido no se por que nos quedamos, seguro quiere dejar en claro que no regresara a la aldea, o quiere…pelear.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la aparición de dos sujetos ninjas de konoha y la chica de ojos jade.

Eran un hombre de cabello plata, se nota en su Chakra que es de elite, el otro chico, el rubio, su Chakra nos es tan fuerte como el de Sasuke pero es muy cálido, es reconfortante, es puro.

Sin darme cuenta me sonroje mirando a ese chico.

Al parecer Sasuke se dio cuenta de mi sonrojo y la mirada que le daba al chico ninja. Frunció el ceño y me dijo algo que si hubiera escuchado antes seguro lo hubiera malinterpretado. Aun me lo pregunto.

—Karin, no te distraigas.

Era cierto, no era momento, además ese joven tenía un Chakra dentro de el que era extremadamente maligno. Desvié mi mirada a la chica, esta vez ella me miraba con mirada retadora.

¿Me estaba retando?

Baya tonta que es, seguro quiere pelear pero no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo, además, se medirme, esa niña es mas fuerte que yo y lo puedo notar no solo con su Chakra, esa muchacha es de fuerte carácter.

Entonces el rubio hablo a Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke! No tienes por que hacer esto, regresa a la aldea y será como antes, ¡no sigas! ¿Que mas quieres?!"

Sasuke río.

—No entienden nada, ¡yo no regresare a konoha! , yo…!destruiré konoha!

El hombre toco el hombro de los dos jóvenes ninja y les dio una mirada compasiva y de tristeza a la vez.

— ¡Sasuke kun! ¿Por que haces esto? ¡Ya obtuviste tu venganza! ¿Que mas quieres? ¿Destruir tu hogar?! ¿Eso quieres?! ¡Dime! ¿Eso quieres? — le grito a la ves que preguntaba la chica a Sasuke.

El volvió a reír y me volvió a ver. Se acerco a mí y me susurro algo.

—Vete, ya te alcanzo.

¿Irme?

¿Por que?

¿Acaso?

Si

_Es eso_

Le di una última mirada al chico rubio no sin antes preguntarle su nombre de una manera indiferente.

—Oye, tu niño, ¿Como te llamas? — no hubo respuesta por parte del chico mas sin embargo alguien respondió mi pregunta.

Sasuke me miro fijamente y pronuncio su nombre.

—Se llama Naruto, no hagas mas preguntas, lo que quieras saber será mas tarde y lo sabrás por mi.

Entonces me aleje de Sasuke no sin antes acercarme a el y decirle algo en un susurro rápidamente.

—No tardes, siento mas chakras acercarse.

Me miro, lo mire y me perdí de la vista de los demás, escondí mi Chakra mientras saltaba de rama en rama, era difícil pero no quería ser detectada por algún rastreador de alguna nación ninja.

* * *

Por otra parte, Sasuke ahora se encontraba solo con su antiguo equipo , Sakura trataba de hacer entrar en razón al Uchiha pero este se negaba a cada proposición que le hacían, el solo quería destruir konoha, y vengar la muerte de Itachi.

Sakura tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, ¿por que hacia esto?

Sasuke esta vez sonó terriblemente amenazador diciéndoles, advirtiéndoles que no lo buscaran ni intentaran detenerlo por que su final seria fatal, diciendo eso estaba a punto de irse mas el paso se le fue impedido por cientos de clones de naruto.

Este último estaba a todo por el todo con tal de que Sasuke no cometiera una locura. Otra más.

Pero no podía hacer nada, el ya estaba perdido en el vicio y la venganza, obscuridad y muerte es lo que era ahora, odio, rencor, venganza. Obscuridad, muerte, ese es ahora Sasuke Uchiha.

Comenzó a abrirse camino haciendo Jutsus y golpeando, hasta que uso genjutsu y los perdió de vista.

Corrió a toda prisa siguiendo el rastro de Karin, cuando por fin la encontró Karin lo esperaba en una cueva no muy cercana y después emprendieron camino a la guarida.

* * *

Continuara... ^^

* * *

**Nota final del prologo**

* * *

_Y se preguntaran ¿Qué paso?, Pues muy sencillo, aquí viene mi anécdota: _

_Estaba en mi casa, y la pc estaba ocupada así que como quería dejar varios reviews en unos fics me fui a un ciber, abrí la cuenta de fanfiction y los deje, al poco rato se acabo mi tiempo y se me olvido cerrar la cuenta. Cuando llegue a mi casa me fije en mi perfil de Lixy-chan y resulta que no encontré "Junto a ti", me puse a buscarlo pero ya estaba eliminado, cerré la cuenta nuevamente y me fije varias veces a ver si no habían borrado los otros fics. Tengo la ligera sospecha que alguien lo borró, algún SasuSaku tal vez, pero en todo caso eso se me hiso de muy poca madre. _

_Se habrán dado cuenta de que cambie varias cosillas, nada de que temer, la historia sigue tal cual, solo que la analicé bien y le retoque, ahora creo que esta mejor. _

_Tengo los capítulos guardados en mi memoria Usb pero quiero recuperar los reviews que tenia, estaré subiendo capitulo cada semana y espero les agrade como antes. Creo que se pueden aburrir por lo que les pregunto ¿Quieren que cambie algo?, solo digan si o no y yo puedo tener una pequeña idea, claro, sin dejar de lado la original. _

_Gracias por leer, se les agradece mucho y se que aunque soy la novata de entre todas y todos me siguen leyendo. _

_Por su apoyo cuando les di la noticia del borrón y los insultos al anónimo, gracias, les mando un besote enorme y no los aburro mas. _

_Nos leemos_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto


	2. I: Atrapada

**Junto a Ti**

_Capitulo I_

_Atrapada_

* * *

Su camino fue agitado, silencioso e incomodo. Fue un largo lapso de tiempo el que transcurrió para llegar a la guarida. Al llegar el primero en entrar fue Sasuke, Karin le siguió a una distancia considerada tomando en cuenta la situación. No sintió ningún Chakra en el lugar y entró mas confiada.

Se quedo unos segundos apreciando el olor a húmedo que poseía la guarida, aunque el ambiente no era tan húmedo.

De inmediato y sin mirar a Sasuke se marcho a paso veloz, se dirigió a su supuesta habitación, entro al baño y tomo un largo baño.

Relajo su cuerpo, los músculos.

Soltó su mente, dejo vagar recuerdos tempranos.

Y dejaba correr ríos de lágrimas¡.

Tenía miedo

Más que miedo.

Decepción, y le aterrorizaba el hecho de que lo estaba aceptando.

Se tomo su tiempo, como si de su casa se tratara. Y fue bastante. Cuando salió buscó su uniforme y se vistió. Se quedó en la habitación varias horas, se moría por hablar con Sasuke. Siente gran impotencia, ¡una gran rabia!

_"¡Quisiera patearle el trasero a ese tal Madara!"_

Se acurruca en la cama, conteniendo las lágrimas, temblando pero aguantando. Cierra los ojos con impotencia, impidiendo la salida de las aguas saladas.

_"Es como si llorar a partir de este momento fuera ya necesario... ¿no?"_

_"Conozco las lágrimas, su textura y su sabor perdido, el cual he vuelto a obtener"._

_Y la verdad es que desde que te conozco, Sasuke, tengo muy en cuenta la muerte, pero lo que presiento no se parece en nada a la tan común en mi; tristeza._

Siente su Chakra inquieto, y no sabe porque.

Quiere averiguarlo sin embargo el temor la cega y no la deja avanzar a el…

.

.

.

Pero Karin es Karin. Se levanta, al principio brusca pero temblorosamente de la cama, camina hasta la puerta, se queda petrificada al sentir de nuevo su Chakra. No quiere pasar del pasillo.

Tiene miedo

Pero camina lentamente, con sigilo y perfecto silencio. Y lo ve, esta parado frente a una ventana.

No sabe que ve o que piense, pero se dice a si misma "_yo sobro en esta habitación…"_

Trata de alejarse sin llamar su atención, mas le es imposible.

Voltea a Karin y la llama.

—Karin… mañana partiremos – dice en un tono neutral.

—¿A donde?

—Buscaremos a Suigetsu y Juugo—responde con simpleza.

—Esta bien – responde con timidez, _desconfianza_ y se marcha.

La noche llego y Sasuke salió, ella supuso que fue a uno de sus paceos nocturnos. Se macho a su cuarto y pensando lo ocurrido el día de hoy quedo dormida.

Sasuke caminaba por el bosque, no estaba tan lejos de la la guarida.

Pensaba y pensaba en mil y un cosas.

.

Entonces como rayo llego el recuerdo, momento en el que Karin tuvo ese sonrojo a causa del Usumaki.

Paró en seco su caminata, puso los ojos en blanco y no lo pudo evitar; soltó un gruñido.

No era algo que le importara, ella podía gustar de quien quisiera, podía ofrecérsele a quien le diera en gana, ¿por que de pronto sentía esa rabia?

Karin le había llamado la atención desde el momento en que se conocieron, si, eso no lo negaba para nada, pero nunca se sintió así. ¿Era porque ya no se mostraba como antes con el?, y eso le ponía tenso. No gustaba de Karin, no la quería para nada mas allá de su venganza, como lo había dicho, ella solo era, es y seguirá siendo una herramienta más. Aunque una parte le diga que más que herramienta, es su compañera.

Desecho ese pensamiento amargo y volvió a uno peor.

La muerte de Itachi lo acechaba en su cabeza todos los días a toda hora, no podía evitarlo.

Era inevitable para el. Se refregó los ojos con la palma de las manos, estaba mareado a causa del excesivo uso de su poder ocular.

.

.

.

Regreso a la guarida tomo un breve baño y durmió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los dos se encontraban en la sala, Madara había llegado y explicaba como capturar al 9 colas.

Karin no ponía atención, su mente estaba en otro lugar, en otro tiempo.

El día en que Sasuke la mataría.

Quisiera olvidar esa cruda visión o alucinación, mas no puede zafarse de ese recuerdo plasmado.

La reunión termina para ella, Madara quiere hablar a solas con Sasuke y a la pelirroja le han pedido que se retire.

Camina por los pasillos de la guarida, pensando en lo que podrán estar haciendo Suigetsu o Juugo.

Caminando sin rumbo alguno, llegó a parar frente a una puerta la cual estaba cerrada, mas no tenia llave, tomó la perilla y entro.

Comenzó a caminar dentro de esa supuesta habitación. Ya que no tenia ventana alguna, ni siquiera cama o algún mueble. El lugar estaba húmedo. De hecho tenía varios charcos de agua. Se escuchaban sus pasos salpicar el agua mientras caminaba.

No sabia siquiera por que estaba ahí pero algo si sabia y no era nada bueno, cuando volteo para al fin marcharse de ese lugar abandonado, solo y tan deprimente, la puerta se cerro, y no solo eso, si no que la puerta no se abría por dentro.

¿Como se cerro?, se pregunta sin alarmarse.

Se quedo parada sin inmutarse en buscar salida alguna, y escucho el silencio embriagador que le regalaba el mal momento. Parpadeo un par de veces. Suspiro. Comenzó a buscar formas de salir mas ninguna era lógica para sus capacidades ninjas.

Tenia que aceptarlo, no tenia fuerza ni para tumbar la puerta de una patada. Comenzó a pensar en más formas de salir pero ninguna la podría poner en práctica.

Y gritó — ¡Ayuda!

Más nada, no es como si alguien llegara y la rescatara con una entrada triunfal y le susurre al oído lo hermosa que es. Bufó.

Y grito otra vez. Con la poca vista que le brindaba la oscuridad pudo apreciar, más que apreciar, saber que la puerta estaba echa de hierro. Y ahora si el pánico se hiso presente en cada parte de su cuerpo, recorriendo como descarga eléctrica. Empuño las manos con suficiente enojo.

Comenzó a darle de patadas. Patada tras patada, pero nada.

Tenía frio.

.

.

.

Aislada en un cuarto frio, solo y sin ventanas.

¿Como llego a parar en ese sitio?

Porque si no le fallaba la memoria, bien hubiera escapado de Sasuke, ir con los ninjas de la hoja y ser interrogada. No cambiaba mucho de posición pero por lo menos no estaría tan sola y tendría dos pares de luces en la noche.

Entonces comenzó con su última salvación en la cual no confiaba mucho.

Comenzó a llamar a Sasuke desesperadamente, y no es que tuviera miedo, es solo que el simple hecho de estar sola la atormentado desde aquel día.

Más aun cuando odiaba tanto la oscuridad, el simple hecho de no poder ver mas haya de su mano le provocaba mareos. Escuchar el sonido de las ratas ir y venir le provocaba asco. El hecho de estar como en un calabozo la ponía de nervios. Ya había pasado por eso una vez y no quería volver a vivirlo.

Por supuesto que no.

Comenzó a gritar desesperadamente el nombre de su _amado_, mas este no daba señales ni siquiera de estar cerca. Volvía a gritar una y otra vez desde el rincón en el que ahora se encontraba acurrucada. Intento calmarse sin éxito, pensó en las mil formas en las que hubiera muerto, y claramente esta no estaba en la lista. Las manos le temblaron y rodearon sus piernas, acercando sus rodillas a la altura suficiente para esconderse entre ellas. Podía llorar, pero aunque nadie la viera no debía mostrarse débil, no porque lo fuera o no lo fuera, si no porque su determinación seguía intacta.

.

.

.

Estaba claro, nadie la escucharía, y son tres las razones:

*Estaba aislada de todos en la guarida.

*Nadie la escucharía

*Y por supuesto ¿quien la rescataría?

De nuevo comenzó a llamar eufóricamente al Uchiha, mas este ni sus luces.

No sentía su Chakra acercarse.

.

Y de nuevo caía en la histeria llamando a Sasuke o a quien fuera.

_Nadie llegaba._

Sentada junto a una pared húmeda y deteriorada comenzaba a pensar que nadie vendría. Pareciese que se adelantaba a los hechos.

.

.

.

Ahora comenzaba a perder noción del tiempo. Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro, pero si sabía algo…tenía que salir.

Se levanto temblorosa y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su estomago estaba revuelto. Su cuerpo no daba para mas, entre el asco el mareo y en ayunas, estaba _débil_.

Y comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus puños pidiendo ayuda.

No paraba, golpeaba sin cesar a la vez que pedía por su ayuda. Seguía golpeando y golpeando.

Golpe tras golpe tras golpe.

Seguía gritando y llorando a secas. Gritando eufóricamente.

Golpe tras golpe tras golpe.

Y el último grito ya que su garganta se cerró y no dio para más.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por la sala, tendría que pensar bien la misión de rescate de Suigetsu y Juugo, y no podía dejar de pensar el como destruiría Konoha.

Cuando de pronto…

—¿Dónde esta Karin? — se pregunto el, seriamente.

No la había visto desde la reunión.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? Ya era para que se hubiera presentado ante el con su típica forma de seducción, después de todo los otros dos miembros de Taka no se encontraban.

No le presto mucha importancia mas aun así comenzó a buscarla.

Seguía golpeando la puerta de acero sin tener avance alguno.

Un golpe más y cayo de espaldas al frio, sucio y húmedo piso. Su ropa ahora sucia y empapada le causaba un temblor de frio y repulsión.

.

De rodillas ahora frente a la puerta comenzó de nuevo a dar leves golpes y de nuevo pidiendo ayuda a su Sasuke.

¿A quien más?

¿A quien mas si no en el único que aunque ya no tenia su confianza, seguía teniendo su palabra de protegerla. A quien mas si no en el único que le brindo ayuda? ¿A quien mas si no a el?

* * *

Sasuke no encontró a Karin en su habitación y con un toque de preocupación que el no capto, la busco por casi toda la guarida.

Caminaba por unos pasillos cuando escucho unos golpes casi inaudibles provenientes de una puerta metálica.

Y fue entonces que su corazón se acelero.

Escucho golpes y murmullos.

Esa voz…

Además esa voz lo llamaba

Esa voz era de Karin…

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se encontró con una Karin de lo más vulnerable.

Sucia, temblorosa, llorando, y con varios raspones en sus manos.

Sus ojos mostraban claramente temor y desesperación.

* * *

Lo vio

El llegó.

Cuando vio la puerta abrirse sintió de nuevo esa dicha de libertad.

Y mas cuando lo vio a el.

Seguía de rodillas mirándolo.

Sonrió con un inmenso alivio y felicidad.

Si no estuviera tan agotada y mareada lo hubiera abrazado.

Mas su cuerpo no se movió ni un milímetro, al contrario, intento difícilmente ponerse en pie pero al momento de estar frente a el.

Sus piernas flaquearon, el cuerpo le comenzó a temblar. Comenzó lentamente a cerrar los ojos para después caer inconsciente.

Seguía escuchando todo a su alrededor, las ratas, el crujir de las paredes, el piso húmedo y sus montones de agua estancada.

Ya estaba preparada para la caída.

Sentir el frio piso chocar contra su cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

Más no fue el piso lo que recibió.

Sino unos brazos cálidos y fuertes los que le tomaron con delicadeza y fuerza a la vez.

_Era su Chakra el que me rodeaba._

Sus brazos.

Su aroma.

_Era el._

Lo escucho llamarla, casi pudo notar preocupación en el solo nombramiento de su nombre.

_Karin _

Quizá alucinaba.

¿Sasuke preocupado? ¿Y por ella?

Debe estar mal de verdad.

Pero si fuese preocupación, entonces podría ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

.

.

Y ahora si, no escuchó nada más que el silencio mismo. Y se perdió en su mundo.

Sasuke tomo a Karin en sus brazos y la llevo rápidamente a su habitación.

La coloco en la cama. Hubiera querido quitarle esa ropa sucia mas esperaría a que ella despertara y se despojara sola de su ropa.

Se le veía tan desprotegida, tan asustada. Se le veía como la primera vez. Asustada, acorralada. Dejando de lado los escenarios, Karin volvía a ser la niña asustada de los exámenes chunnin.

Esperó unos minutos y salió del cuarto dejándola sola. Camino hasta la sala. Y se pregunto por que Karin estaba en ese lugar. ¿Por que estaba así?

Se lo preguntaría al despertar.

.

Volvió a su mente la muerte de Itachi, después la de Danzou con la cual lo hizo sentirse simplemente mejor, aunque su venganza no estaba completa, algo faltaba.

_Eso_

Destruir Konoha

La aldea a la que una vez perteneció.

El cual llamaba hogar.

Ahora destruiría su antigua aldea.

* * *

Comenzó a abrir los ojos, los rayos del sol que se colaron por una ventana ahora calaban en sus ojos.

Tomo los lentes de una mesa, se levanto de la cama y visualizo todo a su alrededor.

Se paro frente a un espejo pequeño pero lo suficiente grande para ver lo terrible que se veía.

A paso lento llego al baño y con su mano temblorosa por el dolor abrió la llave y comenzó a bañarse lentamente.

Se acurruco en una esquina con el agua cayendo sobre ella. No quería recordar pero, hace mucho que no sentía tanto miedo, hace tiempo que no volvía a lo mismo.

Estuvo así por un largo rato hasta que recordó lo que tendrían planeado el día de hoy.

¡Juugo! ¡Suigetsu!

Hoy es la misión "_Encontrar a Juugo y al idiota_"

Se paró precipitadamente y tomo una pequeña bata.

Se seco, tomo sus artículos personales, se vistió, se peinó y salió.

Se miro de nuevo al espejo, perece que no se veía tan mal, tiene varios raspones en las manos y rodillas, algunos rasguños mas por aquí y otros por allá…definitivamente se esforzó por salir de…ese lugar.

Solo le alegra saber que cicatrizaran pronto.

.

.

Salió de la habitación y llegó hasta la sala, siente su Chakra y lo ve.

Se acercó a el.

— Estoy lista.

— Postergaremos la misión hasta dentro de unos días, Karin.

—Pero, ¿por que?, Sasuke.

—¿No es obvio? No estas en condiciones, así no avanzaremos nunca, descansa y recupera fuerzas cuando estés lista enserio, partiremos - Claro ¿que mas podría ser?

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Vamos ya a esa misión! ¡Si quieres destruir konoha tendrás que tenerlos de tu lado! ¡Solo no puedes hacer nada!

Sasuke la miro indiferente, estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada mas no era de su agrado.

—¿Por que estabas en ese lugar y que paso? – pregunto seriamente, quería una respuesta y no excusas.

Se quedo helada por unos instantes, unos muy largos a mi parecer.

¿Que decir?

¿La verdad?

¿Que fui un experimento mas de Orochimaru?

¿Que fui torturada?

¿Que tengo miedo?

¿Que soy débil?

¡NO! ¡Eso jamás!

No debe mostrarse débil nunca más.

—No es de tu incumbencia, me voy. Cuando _Tú_ estés listo avísame.

Se retiro de su vista y el solo se quedo en silencio.

**¿Que ocultaba?**

**Noto su nerviosismo, estaba claro que algo le paso.**

**Ella sabe mucho de el y el no se mucho de ella.**

**No es que le interesara.**

* * *

¿Que se cree Sasuke para hacerle preguntas que no le incumben?

No piensa contarle nada.

No para que después la traicione.

_Estaré junto a ti Sasuke…pero tú… ¿estarás junto a mí?_

Aunque no sea así, ya lo ha prometido, lo a decidido, estará a su lado aunque no reciba lo mismo de su parte.

Se sentó en la cama.

Ella ama a Sasuke, tanto que esta junto a el a pesar de tener miedo, esta decepcionada, enojada y ahora mas que una compañera de equipo parece la sumisa de Sasuke, hace todo lo que dice, o por lo menos lo hacia, entonces, ¿Qué son?, ¿Solo compañeros?, ¿Aliados?, ¿Amigos? Porque ella no lo sabe, porque el tampoco pero se muestran como simples compañeros.

Debe dejar alguno de esos sentimientos atrás.

Si deja su amor por el, esta segura que no podrá seguir con el.

Pero si deja su decepción… ¿Qué pasara? , no puede olvidar tan fácilmente.

.

.

.

Por ahora le queda lidiar con estas dos emociones a la par.

* * *

Sasuke salió de la guarida a entrenar, quería saber que tan mal estaba su visión en esos momentos a pesar de las advertencias que le dio Madara.

"_Descansa, has usado en exceso el mengekyou_".

Volvió a recapacitar, le costo aceptarlo pero Madara tenia razón, no podría usar su magekyou por un tiempo, hasta entonces tendría que vérselas sin su poder visual. Y eso le costaría trabajo.

Trataría de no meterse en problemas y evitar usarlo.

Llego a una zona deshabitada y comenzó a hacer una serie de ejercicios para después practicar con su Chakra y eventualmente su chidori.

Después de su basto entrenamiento regreso a la guarida sudoroso y con algunas contusiones sin preocupación, estaba agotado y decidió tomar un baño para después pensar, meditar en mil cosas.

* * *

¡Estoy harta de sentir esto!

¡Por que lo deseo tanto?!

¿Por que lo amo tanto?

De tantos chakras, millones de chakras… ¡el suyo en especial le atrapo! Su Chakra, como adora su aroma, como ama a su Chakra su seriedad, su frialdad en ocasiones.

Y para ella, el es perfección a sus ojos.

Sabe que no es perfecta, a aunque lo pretenda, por mucho sabe que eso no seria posible.

Aun así...lo ama.

Aunque ella sabe que el solo la usa como una herramienta de venganza, ella estará con el hasta el final- estará con el, a su lado, le ayudara, sabe que será difícil, pero, ¿que mas da si esta contigo?

Tantas cosas han ocurrido últimamente que podría no soportarlas pero ella es Karin, puede soportar hasta la muerte – se dije a si misma en tono burlón, se burlaba ahora de ella misma, y hasta de su muerte.

Comenzó a reír carcajadas evidencia de su complicada _autobroma_.

¿Es que acaso perdió la cordura?

—Señorita Karin, me temo que usted la perdió hace mucho tiempo.

Y vuelve a reír imparablemente.

La cordura la abandono el día en que se propuso conquistarlo.

.

.

.

Tiene la suerte de que Suigetsu no se encuentre aquí o estaría molestando.

Ya necesitaba un momento hasta para burlarse de si. Con el tiburón no bastaba.

* * *

La escucho reír _exageradamente. _Hace mucho que no se le escuchaba reír. O al menos sabia porque.

Antes no le daba importancia pero ahora empieza a tomar muchas mas cosas en cuenta.

Karin tiene razón, necesitan a Juugo y Suigetsu.

Solo no lograra mucho.

Toma un corto baño. Al terminar ya no escucha su risa.

Comenzó a anochecer, ¿cuanto tiempo paso?

La reunión no fue muy larga, pero el tiempo si fue largo en aquel lugar, también perdió mucho tiempo con sus risas y burlas, pensándolo bien ¿cuanto tiempo durmió?

El día pasó lento y rápido a la vez.

El Morfeo se apoderó de ella silenciosamente.

Entro en las sabanas y todo sentido de la realidad se perdió minúsculamente en sus sueños.

.

.

Sasuke también estaba a punto de dormir cuando apareció en su mente algo que no se imaginaba haciendo, o por lo menos no lo pensó antes.

Karin, tomándolo del brazo a punto de besarlo, algo al parecer normal en ella, si lo tomaba en cuenta hace varias semanas. No veía tan mal el acto, inclusive…

¿Pero que dice?

¡No tiene tiempo que perder! No, no puede mezclar nada con ella, podría arruinar por completo su venganza. Y estaba seguro que aunque no fuera su intención, lo lograría. Entrecerró los ojos, frustrado. No podía perder el tiempo con algo que no vale la pena.

Pero de nuevo esa imagen se colaba en su obstinada mente. No es como si la chica estuviera fea, no lo era, pero tampoco era cosa del otro mundo. Si quería diversión bien se hubiera quedado en konoha con el montón de fangirls falderas que le perseguían. El caso era que por algo se había marchado, y por algo ahora no quería ni toparse con algún habitante de aquella aldea.

Y aunque Karin no es de Konoha, no se pude dar el lujo de divertirse, porque diversión. Y aunque Karin había estado demostrando su capacidad, su lealtad, su compañerismo y hasta su amor. No podía. No quería. Y no lo haría.

Se lo replanteo, y de nuevo con frustración dejo aquellos pensamientos.

Cada vez que se lo imaginaba desde ese día en la mañana se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro, después con severo enfado bufaba incomodo consigo mismo.

¡No podía ser!

El sabe bien que ella lo desea, se le ha insinuado un par de veces mas el solo la ignoraba.

Ahora que al parecer no le toma importancia y hasta se porta arrogante con el ¿es que nació algo?

…

¿Será?

El aun no lo sabe pero se avecina algo

Algo que ni el ni Karin podrán evitar. Y cuando se encuentren sus cuerpos, se producirá el reconocimiento mutuo de sus almas, con el poder de unir o separar. _Destruir_...

* * *

_Pff… pff recontra pff_

_Holas, pues como verán no tiene muchos cambios solo el sentido en el que se narra, mas aun quería cambiar un poco mas para que se viera mas tétrico puesto que creo que eso se me da._

_Buenoooo, espero traer el próximo capi la semana entrante o si no en 15 días. Muchas gracias a las chicas que me leen, y si hay algún chico, gracias._

_Y les tengo una advertencia, el lemmon lo voy a dejar en limme, no quiero arruinar tanto el fic. Y sobre las parejas, muajajajajajajajajajaja me dieron nuevas ideas una personitas y creo que tomare en cuenta aquello._

_Las adoro, enserio, muchas gracias por sus review._

_Nos leemos. n_n/_

* * *

Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto


	3. II: Mascaras rotas, seres Verdaderos

Disclaimer:

Naruto no me pertenece (lamentablemente) Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capitulo ll**

**_Mascaras Rotas seres Verdaderos_**

(Cuando quieras llorar seré tu hombro, cuando me necesites estaré ahí)

Era ya de mañana y Karin aun se encontraba dormida por el agotador día anterior. Apenas y comenzaba a abrir los ojos perezosamente y ya gruñía por lo bajo.

—¿Tan rápido y ya es mañana?—se quejaba mientras se levantaba adormilada aun.

Se toco el rostro para después aproximarse al baño, se lavo la cara y dientes rápidamente. Salió de su recamara ya vestida con otro uniforme mas que encontró en su ropero, por mas pequeño que este fuera, aun tenia varios cambios.

Sasuke se encontraba de nuevo en la sala, tomaba un poco de agua mientras veía a Karin aproximarse hacia el.

—Estoy lista — le escucho decir.

El la observo varios segundos y después hablo.

—Partiremos mañana.— respondió el azabache.

Karin comenzaba a estresarse de tener que esperar, aunque en cierta forma le relajaba saber que no vería ese día a Suigetsu o al bipolar de Juugo.

—…esta bien, estaré por el bosque — respondió Karin.

Sasuke ni se inmuto.

Karin caminaba por el bosque hasta llegar a una zona despejada. Tenia pensada en entrenarse para por lo menos ser capas de defenderse. No es que no pudiera hacerlo, lo hacía, con Suigetsu. Pero lo que quería era poder hacerlo con alguien que enserio le temiera. Dejar de lado su debilidad es lo que tenia planeado.

Comenzó a hacer movimientos de calentamiento y concentrar el Chakra. Tendría que pedir ayuda para ser hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero no se humillaría a pedirle a Sasuke que fuera su Sensei

¡Eso no!

Comenzó a meditar y concentrar Chakra en la palma de su mano, también estaba distinguiendo los chakras a su alrededor.

Se levanto y comenzó a patear troncos muertos y arboles con sus puños. Ciertamente le costaba, porque, jamás había intentando aquello, pero al oír hablar de Tsunade y de cómo ella tenia una fuerza descomunal, le surgió un enorme curiosidad, así que intento varias veces deshacerse de alguna roca gigante. Pero al darse cuenta que no le funcionaba como quería, cuando resultaba con contusiones y en ocasiones con el brazo quebrado, se aseguro que esta vez sería diferente y lo intentaría desde cero.

Estuvo practicando con kunais y shuriken.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que entreno, y no había tratado tan duramente ni se exigió tanto.

Se dejo caer en el césped y visualizo en el cielo figuras de unicornios y cosas por el estilo como cuando era una niña.

* * *

Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba inquieto, demasiado, diría quien lo viera. Estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza gacha y murmurando cosas.

Karin que apenas llegaba de su basto día de entrenamiento lo vio. No le tomo importancia al principio pero al cabo de unos segundos pudo alcanzar a distinguir un murmullo.

_—Todo saldrá bien, ya veras_…Itachi — fue lo que escucho salir de su boca.

Se quedo petrificada a lo que sus ojos veían.

Era espectadora de cómo un hombre frio e indiferente dejaba caer esa mascara para mostrar su verdadero ser.

Visualizaba como la persona más _perfecta_, para ella, ahora se llenaba de defectos y temores. Sasuke aun con su semblante agachado dejo caer unas míseras lágrimas producto de su notable dolor y sufrimiento.

No le hubiera gustado ver lo que veía, aunque le sirvió para saber que no era un ser insensible y tiene sentimientos.

Estaba llorando en el sofá, estaba inquieto y nervioso, lloraba silenciosamente, se acerco a el con la intención de hacerle saber que estaba, allí, con el.

_Quiere conocer lo que tanto ocultas debajo de esa niebla de oscuridad._

Puso su mano sobre su hombro y tú volteaste a verla.

Me mirabas a los ojos.

No eran aquellos ojos indiferentes los que me mostrabas ahora, eran unos totalmente diferentes, esos ojos que me muestran tu verdadero pero muy oculto ser, eras un libro abierto en estos momentos.

Ver tu ser, sin esa _mascara_ que me niega la vista al tu verdadero, al Sasuke original, al que anhelo conocer.

Sonreí torpemente y me senté a tu lado.

Tu desviaste la vista y dejaste de mostrarme esos ojos llenos de…tristeza y sensibilidad.

Estreche mi mano y tome la tuya, te ofrecí mi hombro para llorar.

Entonces lo supe, te lo hice saber; estaré junto a ti Sasuke, seré tu sombra, cuando quieras llorar seré tu hombro, y cuando me necesites…estaré ahí…lo juro! Sasuke

Te sentí rígido, tus facciones, tu cuerpo, tu chakra, todo tu , estabas rígido mi compañía te ponía así, mas no me iría, no sin hacértelo saber, no sin conocerte, no sin hacerte sentir mejor, _te ayudare_.

Se acerco mas a el, lo tomo de imprevisto, lo abrazó, al principio pensé en lo peor, un rechazo, un empujón, herirme, mas lo que obtuve no fue nada parecido, ni un poco.

_Lloraste junto a mi, en mi hombro, no te pregunte ni me dirigiste palabra alguna; no hacia falta._

En estos momentos quisiera poder ayudarle, pero lo único que le puede ofrecer es su compañía. El saber y ver como terminaría en manos suyas no fue de mucha ayuda, estar con el es como tener contados sus días. Y lo peor es que ya lo sabe.

_No se si me matarías, pero en un determinado futuro ya inexistente, lo harías._

Al principio se mostro rígido pero comenzó a dejar ver que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. _Ese alguien es Karin._

Su Chakra estuvo inquieto por un buen rato más el pasar de los minutos, comenzó a tornarse tranquilo. Podía notar por ligeros segundos, instantes, su confianza hacia ella.

Eso la hizo inmensamente feliz.

Más después todo se fue. Dejo de soltar esas lágrimas. Volvió a colocarse esa mascara de frialdad. De perfección.

Y siendo honesta, le gusta su imperfección. Le gustan sus defectos.

_Me gustas, Sasuke, me gustas tú y no tú mascara._

De nuevo el silencio los invadió. No sabía que decir ni que argumentar. Nada. Al igual el, estaba totalmente callado. Fijó su vista en sus ojos de nuevo. _Y te vi_. De nuevo. Traía esa mascara. Mas sus ojos le delataban. De ahora en adelante con solo ver sus ojos sabrá cual Sasuke es. Sonrió de nueva cuenta y lo tomó de la mano.

Le habló.

—Aquí estoy, nunca me alejare — y así fue como su condena fue oficial, pero no le preocupa si es con el con quien este.

Me regalaste una mirada más de esa que descubrí hace unas horas junto a ti. Para después colocarte tus lentes simuladores de frialdad visual.

_Llevare conmigo siempre este momento._

_Tratare se serte de ayuda._

_Tratare de ayudarte lo más que pueda._

_Y tratare de hacerte feliz._

_Quizás es hora de que yo muestre mi otra yo._

_Y que me conozcas_

_Para ese momento falta mucho._

Ese día, en la habitación. Tan temerosa. Ambos se conocen pero lo niegan. No se dan cuenta Ambos colocan sus mascaras con diferentes emociones y convencen a todos con ese semblante. Pero esta claro para cada uno, han roto esas mascaras y han mostrado su verdadero ser. Ninguno lo sabe, pero se conocen bastante bien.

La noche llego y ya los dos yacían en sus correspondientes alcobas.

Ambos pensaban en cada uno.

Pero las imágenes y momentos que veían pasar por sus mentes no eran más que los anteriores. Ver a un Sasuke sin mascara O el lado temeroso de Karin fue demasiado para ellos. Conocerse así de repente. Es diferente a saber quien eres.

Y con esas ultimas escenas el Morfeo se apodero de ellos asiéndolos caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ambos ninjas ya estaban listos para partir.

Eran las 6 a.m.

Salieron de la guarida y Karin intento buscar algún Chakra "_enemigo_" que los pudiera hacer demorar, mas no encontró ningún Chakra.

Comenzaron en su búsqueda, la misión "Rescate del bipolar y el estúpido"


End file.
